Perfect Match
by ColorfulNerd
Summary: This is a bunch of UsUk drabbles I have written. Mainly they invole my headcanons or just cute thing I imagine happening to them.  AU
1. Gakuen Abused Arthur Drabble

**A/N: This story will be a bunch of drabbles. Feedback and suggestions would be awesome. I have no beta either and my grammar sucks so beware of it.**

**This story is based on my gakuen headcanon of Arthur being abused and Alfred being his hero.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There are things no-one knows about Capital High's student Arthur Kirkland. Even his best friend didn't know the whole story, and that's the way Arthur wanted it, however you don't always get what you wished for. Arthur would have rather kept the bruise marks as a secret from everyone so no one would worry. Arthur had to be strong for his younger brother Peter who is too young to understand all that's happening to them. Plus his friends have their own troubles and Arthur would just get in the way.<p>

Arthur thoughts were foolish.

When things suddenly came crashing down Junior, Arthur ended up losing his part-time job that paid rent along with this his grades started to plummet which could cause him to lose his scholarship. Worst of all Alfred was starting to notice that something was wrong.

Alfred finally found out one-day when Arthur had to skip because his dad had lost his temper the night before and this time he couldn't hide the bruise. Alfred simply came over to give Arthur notes and stuff that he missed and he was shocked when he found Arthur.

"Artie…?"

Alfred continued to look through the run-down apartment and was trying to avoid glass. Alfred was in shock. Then he suddenly thought of Arthur, and how he did not know where Arthur was or his condition. Alfred then ran up the steps and found Arthur curl up in a ball on a bed with what seems to be blood on shirt. Alfred did what any hero would and took Arthur to the hospital.

Years later

Arthur cuddled with Alfred on their shared dorm bed in his sleep. Alfred could tell Arthur was having a nightmare from the sweat on Arthur's forehead. Alfred leaned his head down and whispered Its okay your safe now Artie.


	2. Hey There Delilah

**A/N: This is my other drabble I've written so far it's based off of Hey There Delilah. Again Feedback and Suggestions are loved. This is un-betaed so the grammar sucks because I am horrible at grammar.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Angliachan**

* * *

><p><em>Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City<em>

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

I remember living in America during high school, and being the student body president who was also dating the school's start quarterback Alfred F. Jones. I also remember all of Alfred's plans for us after high school. Alfred planed for us to share an apartment and wait for the state to legalize marriage of same-sex couples. Alfred told me a couple months ago that it was legal now in his home-town of New York. He also told me that it is too bad that I'm still over a thousand miles away from him. What is too expect though, the two of us are still in college and tuition doesn't leave any of us with extra money for a plane ticket and a passport. Until I am able to get on a plane to see my American lover, we always make free time to Skype, instant message. Plus Alfred is always texting me to tell me how much he loves me.

Hey artie come 2 the airport

Bloody hell. Why, it's three am?

Just do it Ariteeeee!

Fine

I mumble into my scarf. "Bloody hell, why in the world am I fucking do this?"

A familiar voice sung. "Artieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Alfred, what the hell are you doing here?"

Alfred says in his 'hero' voice "Visiting you, of course."

"But, how did you afford this?"

"My parents lent me the money, since they knew our anniversary was coming up and that we haven't been able to see face-to-face in almost four years."

"Let's just get back to my apartment you big git."

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_


End file.
